Mayhem Attack Squad (TF2017)
The Mayhem Attack Squad of The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio The Mayhem Attack Squad is the Decepticon answer to the Wreckers. The team's lineup is ever-changing, and they recruit the most bloodthirsty and deadly Decepticons to swell their ranks when old members die (or desert) Members Pretenders *Carnivac (Troy Baker) - Mayhem Attack Squad Leader, Hunter & Tracker. He transforms into a mechanical wolf *Catilla (Clancy Brown) - Surveillance. He transforms into a mechanical Smilodon fatalis Duocons *Battletrap (Eric Bauza) - Assault Team. He splits into a Boeing AH-64 Apache attack helicopter and Ford F-150 camper truck *Flywheels (Rob Paulsen) - Assault Team. He splits into a McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II interceptor and fighter-bomber jet and self-propelled artillery of unknown model Insecticons *''Barrage'' (Frank Welker) - Gunner. He transforms into a mechanical Japanese rhinoceros beetle *''Chop Shop'' (Charlie Schlatter) - Thief. He transforms into a mechanical stag beetle *''Ransack'' (Nolan North) - Warrior. He transforms into a mechanical desert locust *''Venom'' (Nolan North) - Psychological Warfare. He transforms into a mechanical Linne's cicada History With Galvatron and Megatron teamed up on Earth and a rift in time and space threatening to destroy all reality, the Decepticons on Cybertron were getting desperate. They teamed the Mayhem Attack Squad with the Autobots' Wreckers and sent them to Earth in a Decepticon ship to bring down Galvatron and Megatron. Secretly, the Mayhems were under orders to kill any surviving Wreckers once the threat of Galvatron and Megatron was over. Once on Earth, the two teams joined with the Advance Surveillance Unit - Broadside, Inferno, and Sandstorm - and Carnivac & Catilla who happened to be nearby, and moved to attack Galvatron in his lair. The battle could have gone... better than it did. Galvatron embedded his hand in Barrage's chest and cannon-blasted Venom, and by the time the first skirmish was over, of the Mayhems, only Carnivac, the Duocons, and Catilla remained alive. As the battle moved above ground, Carnivac had a change of heart about killing Springer when Springer saved his life. The battle escalated as more and more Autobots and Decepticons joined. Ultimately, it was neither Wrecker nor Mayhem that would destroy Galvatron, but a rift in time and space. |Time Wars| Changes *As Carnivac & Catilla were apart of the Semper Tyrannis crew on Earth in this continuity, there had to be another reason for them to join the rest of the Mayhems. *Barrage & Ransack didn't appear in the Transformers comic at all, even after Time Wars. **On a related note: in the show, they, Chop Shop, and Venom are shown to be a separate group of Insecticons in the Mayhem Attack Squad by coincidence. In the comic it was never explicitly stated that Chop Shop & Venom were considered Insecticons, but were apart of the Mayhems regardless. *Battletrap explicitly survives, as he appeared later in the comic without explanation. *Flywheels also survives, as in the comic he attacks Galvatron only to have his arm torn off and never seen again. *In fact, those last two incidents are given in the show to Barrage & Ransack respectively. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Groups Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series)